


Tribute

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Background Slash, Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Tribute To Carrie Fisher, Tributes, carrie fisher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Leia being sassy and smart. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: December 28, 2016  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: December 28, 2016  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, George Lucas and Twentieth-Century Fox does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 187  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Written in tribute to Carrie Fisher, who gave us the strong and capable Princess Leia Organa, a character who will always be remembered.

“Listen, Your Worship…”

“No, _you_ listen, hotshot! We need you to help escort the Fleet from Yavin IV to Hoth. Once that’s done, you can cuddle up nice ‘n’ warm with Luke as Hoth’s temperatures will be very conducive. Better close your mouth, Han, the dropped-jaw look doesn’t suit you.” 

“You _know_ about Luke and…?”

“Of course I do. Do you think I’m blind? Once we settle in at Hoth you can go pay off Jabba and then decide whether to come back or not, though I’m betting you will. I’m sure Luke has been pretty…persuasive.”

“Damnit, Leia…!”

“Tsk, tsk, language. I wonder if I can use this angle in my novel?”

“What novel?”

“My novel that I’m writing. What, you think all I do is read mission reports and political speeches? I’m thinking of the title, _Holograms From The Edge._ What do you think?”

*strangled noise* 

“Now hop to, Captain. Time waits for no nerfherder.”

“Yes, Your Worship.”

“Wow, sarcasm becomes him, doesn’t it, Chewie?” 

_Agreed._

“I’d better go speak with Admiral Ackbar. Keep an eye on him, Chewie. Luke, too. They’re my boys, after all.”


End file.
